


Les mots bleus

by maddieaddisson



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieaddisson/pseuds/maddieaddisson
Summary: Les retrouvailles de Tony et de Ziva au Caire
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 5





	Les mots bleus

Le Caire n'était pas une ville qu'elle avait choisie par hasard.

Elle connaissant son immensité, le dédale de ses rues, sa population nombreuse et cosmopolite. Il lui était facile de garder son anonymat. Elle changeait de logements toutes les semaines et alternait les quartiers de la ville, passant des endroits les plus modestes aux maisons luxueuses des quartiers résidentiels.

La seule habitude, qu'elle s'était donnée, était de consulter sa messagerie quotidiennement dans un internet café. Celle-ci ne contenait pourtant qu'un seul mail journalier, provenant d'un unique correspondant, Adam. Elle lui avait confié pour mission de lui transmettre chaque jour la liste des personnes ayant effectué une réservation à l'hôtel Intercontinental de la ville.

Elle était certaine que Tony la localiserait en premier, avant Gibbs. Elle priait pour que cela se fasse rapidement pour pouvoir serrer à nouveau sa fille dans ses bras.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent avant que le nom de DiNozzo apparaisse.

Ils arrivaient le lendemain, lui laissant peu de temps pour organiser leurs retrouvailles.

Une fois, l'appartement adéquat trouvé, elle alla au marché acheter de quoi faire le plat préféré de sa fille ainsi que deux bouquets de fleurs pour rendre les lieux moins impersonnels puis elle fit parvenir à Tony les coordonnées de sa résidence, par le biais d'une lettre déposée à son attention à l'hôtel.

Quand elle entendit la sonnette, elle se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit sans même prendre le temps de vérifier l'identité de ses invités.

Elle ne vit que le visage rayonnant de Tali, blotti contre son père. La petite fille se précipita aussitôt dans ses bras, en criant Ima.

Ziva enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa fille pour respirer à nouveau son odeur. Tout en la portant à l'intérieur de l'appartement, elle couvrit de baisers les joues rebondies de sa fille, qui riait aux éclats.

Elle se retrouva sur le canapé, Tali assise à califourchon sur elle.  
Elle observa attentivement la petite fille, qui semblait toujours aussi pétillante. Celle-ci s'empara d'un geste vif de son pendentif. Elle l'observa attentivement puis le relâcha pour glisser la main dans son propre tee-shirt et en sortir l'étoile de David accrochée à son cou.

Ziva, émue, lui adressa un grand sourire avant de chercher Tony du regard.

Celui-ci se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon, observant en silence les retrouvailles mère-fille.

"Merci d'être venu!" furent les premières paroles qu'elle parvint à lui adresser.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

"Vous devez avoir faim" dit-elle en se levant du canapé et en déposant sa fille par terre.

Celle-ci s'agrippa aussitôt à ses jambes pour la retenir près d'elle.

"On va faire la cuisine toutes les deux" dit-elle en la soulevant pour l'enlacer.

"Je suis sure qu'Aba t'a déjà habitué aux bons donuts de Washington mais il y a aussi de très bons plats ici."

Tony prit enfin la parole :

"On habite à Paris. Elle adore les pains au chocolat."

Elle le regarda stupéfaite :

"Tu as quitté Washington? le NCIS?"

Il acquiesça.

C'était une possibilité qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagée, qu'il quitte son travail, sa famille de cœur pour s'occuper seul de Tali.

"C'est un job à plein temps de s'occuper de sa fille, surtout quand on découvre son existence du jour au lendemain" lui dit-il le visage fermé

"Je suis désolée, Tony" dit-elle en s'avançant dans sa direction

"Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, Ziva mais des explications" dit-il en élevant la voix.

"Je vais t'expliquer, une fois qu'elle sera endormie" dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Elle cuisina rapidement une chakcouka en laissant toutefois à sa fille le privilège de casser les œufs dans la poêle.

Le repas se déroula simplement et joyeusement.

Tony fit l'effort de l'animer en racontant les nombreuses anecdotes relatives à leur arrivée en France.

Tali récita fièrement les mots de français déjà appris : merci, pain, patate.

Ziva était fière d'elle mais surtout épaté par Tony qui semblait avoir endossé son rôle de père avec une facilité déconcertante.

Tali se mit à se frotter les yeux et à bailler.

"Il est temps de faire une sieste, ma belle" dit Ziva en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Ka-lev " réclama sa fille d'une petite voix

Tony avait devancé sa demande et était déjà parti chercher le doudou dans les bagages.

Quand il revint, Tali s'empara de la peluche et la serra contre elle.

Ziva lui prit alors la main pour la conduire vers la chambre mais elle se déroba et alla chercher Tony. Elle lui prit le bras et le tira vers elle. Il se laissa faire puis Tali revint vers sa mère et lui serra la main.

Elle les entraîna ainsi vers la chambre. Elle grimpa sur le lit, installa son doudou à ses côtés.

"Ima" dit-elle en tapant sur le côté gauche du lit

"Aba" en montrant le côté droit

Sa détermination fit sourire ses parents qui s'installèrent auprès d'elle.

Tali réclama une comptine en hébreu et s'endormit profondément, Ziva ayant à peine entamée le deuxième couplet.

Ziva hésita à rester auprès d'elle mais Tony lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre au salon.

En refermant la porte derrière elle, elle vit Tony faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

"Tout cela est totalement surréaliste". lui dit-il en guise de préambule

"Il y a cinq semaines, j'étais à Washington dans mon appartement et j'imaginais que tu étais quelque part dans le monde en train de chercher un sens à ta vie et que tu avais complètement oublier mon existence,

Il y a quatre semaines, j'ai appris quasiment simultanément ta mort et l'existence de Tali,

Il y a trois semaines, j'ai déménagé à Paris, espérant t'y trouver,

et maintenant, me voici au Caire face à toi,

ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup d'informations contradictoires à intégrer en peu de temps".

Ziva avait bien conscience que tout cela avait du être éprouvant pour lui mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire si ce n'est lui présenter à nouveau ses excuses.

"Pourquoi tout ça, Ziva?" dit-il en lui adressant un regard perdu.

"Quelqu'un veut ma mort et avant la mienne, celle de mes proches. Faire croire que je suis morte, éloigne le danger auquel vous êtes exposés." dit-elle en s'approchant de lui

"Je peux t'aider?" proposa-t-il en la regardant intensément

"Tony, je dois faire cela toute seule et tu es la meilleure personne pour protéger Tali." dit-elle en posant la main sur son bras

"Maintenant, j'ai le droit d'être son père!" s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle

Elle l'aurait préféré en colère mais il semblait surtout abattu, défait.

Il s'assit dans le canapé et elle fit de même.

" Tu es son père depuis sa naissance. Je lui ai toujours parlé de toi, montré des photos." dit-elle en posant sa main sur son genou.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé" dit-il en évitant son regard

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde mais il continua à baisser les yeux.

Brusquement , il écarta la main de Ziva de son visage et observa l'intérieur de son poignet.

"C'est quoi cette cicatrice?"

Ziva était paralysée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

"Je ne crois pas que cela soit opportun que tu le saches" fut la seule réponse qu'elle parvint à formuler en tirant la manche de son chemisier pour qu'il recouvre à nouveau la cicatrice

"Un des nombreux secrets auxquels je n'aurais jamais accès." dit-il en la foudroyant du regard.

Elle garda le silence puis se dit que lui dire la vérité, aussi difficile soit-elle, était le bon moyen de regagner sa confiance.

"Après que tu sois parti d'Israël, j'étais dans un sale état. Je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus. Je n'avais envie de rien et je passais mes journées à ressasser des trucs terribles.

Je voyais les visages de toutes les personnes dont j'avais causé la mort."

Tony tourna son visage vers le sien et fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne supportais plus de voir mon reflet et j'ai un jour cassé tous les miroirs de la maison."

"J'étais tellement énervée que je me suis fait couler un bain brûlant, espérant que cela me calme."

Elle s'arrêta dans son récit et le regarda les yeux embués.

"Tu es certain de vouloir connaître la suite? "

Il acquiesça et serra sa main pour lui donner du courage.

"J'étais dans le bain et j'ai vu ce morceau de miroir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je l'ai pris et j'ai ..."

Elle s'arrêta pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

"L'eau commençait à rougir et j'étais dans un état second. Je ne bougeais plus."

"et puis le téléphone a sonné. ça m'a sorti de ma torpeur.

Je me suis levée.

C'était Abby qui me hurlait dessus me disant que j'avais fait une bêtise que tout le monde était triste de mon départ et que tu étais désespéré.

Je lui ai dit simplement que je t'aimais.

J'ai raccroché et puis je suis allée à l'hôpital pour me faire suturer.

Le psychiatre voulait me prescrire des antidépresseurs. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord pour les prendre le plus vite possible.

Il m'a juste dit qu'il fallait vérifier si je n'étais pas enceinte. Sur le coup, ça m'a fait sourire. Après la Somalie, je pensais que ce n'était plus possible et j'avais tort. Une fois de plus."

Elle regarda Tony qui était livide.

"J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches pas tout ça" dit-elle en regardant leurs mains enlacées.

"J'aurais préféré le savoir tout de suite" murmura-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras

Elle se sentit apaisée à son contact, même si Tony rompit rapidement leur étreinte.

Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit.

"Qui est au courant de la situation?"

"Odette, ma logeuse à DC, Orli et Adam"

"Adam?" releva Tony visiblement énervé

"Il m'a beaucoup aidé." lui indiqua Ziva

"Comme lors des funérailles de ton père?" lui demanda Tony

"C'est un simple ami, Tony, il sait très bien que je t'aime."

La réponse laissa sans voix Tony.

Ziva le regarda amusée, contente de son effet.

" Tu dis à tout le monde Abby, Adam que tu m'aimes, mais je n'ai jamais entendu ses mots sortir de ta bouche, Ziva"

"J'ai toujours pensé que si je te le disais, tu prendrais tes jambes à ton cou" dit-elle en se levant du canapé

"J'ai changé, Ziva" dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

"Je te fais remarquer que tu m'as jamais rien dit non plus." dit-elle en faisant un pas vers lui

"Je me rappelle t'avoir clairement dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi."

"ça compte pas, tu étais drogué" dit-elle en lui en adressant un sourire ironique

"Je t'ai aussi dit que tu n'étais pas seule "

"Tu aurai pu dire cela à ta meilleure amie" répliqua-t-elle

"Je t'ai promis de changer avec toi, et avant que tu me contredises, je t'assure que je n'aurais jamais dit ça à McGee s'il était parti en retraite mystique au fin fond du désert."

Ziva éclata de rire.

"Tu te moques de moi, Miss David ?" demanda Tony en la toisant du regard

"ça me manquait de ne plus me chamailler avec toi." dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire

"C'est pas ça qui me manquait le plus" dit Tony en s'approchant et en l'embrassant.

Puis il la regarda avec un air narquois:

"Tu me l'as toujours pas dit. "

"Ani ohevet otcha" dit-elle sans rougir

"Je t'aime" lui répondit-il simplement

Ces mots leur étaient maintenant faciles à prononcer, sans gêne, sans peur et sans conséquence désastreuse.

Ils étaient à la fois un testament en cas de malheur et une promesse de bonheur auquel se raccrocher quand l'absence deviendrait insupportable.

The End


End file.
